


SE One Shot Collection

by Nanubi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: All The Ships, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever the Soul Eater mood strikes me...</p>
<p>No smut, M rating to be safe. Prepare to cry and vomit and laugh, there'll be all kinds of stuff in here. Additional info before each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Pairing - Soul/Maka**

 

**Warnings - Character death, explicit language, threats of extreme violence, too much angst, I'm crying while I write this**

* * *

 

 

Soul "Eater" Evans, Death Scythe and (for the last week) devoted husband, grieved.

 

She was gone. His life, his light, his  _reason_ , was gone. He had been given a week, just a week, to call her his wife.

 

Gone.

 

And it was  _its_ fault. One night of passion, in a hotel room in Hawaii, had created the monster that had killed his one and only. Tears streamed silently down Soul's frozen, pale face as he grieved and raged and broke.

 

It was  _its_ fault.  _It_ had killed her. Made her love  _it_ with all her heart and soul, then ripped it all out of her and left.  _It_ was down a few hallways, surely smug and happy as it fed on the light and happiness around it.

 

He was going to kill  _It._ He would tear out  _Its_ fucking heart, like  _it_ had to him. He would devour  _its_ soul, because surely rules didn't apply anymore. He would kill everyone, every single human in this entire world, and he would feast. His black blood, long since controlled, boiled within him, and if you were there, you would see his mad, malicious grin.

 

He would feast. And he would bring his Maka back. He would kill  _everything_ if he had to, but he'd bring light back into the world.

 

He stood, scythe blades springing out of and sinking back into his skin in a chaotic, maddening dance. He stalked out of his little room, tearing the doors off their hinges in his rage. Two guards,  _humans_ , stood in the hallway, and a single shove sent them both against the walls and into unconsciousness.

 

Soul moved with purpose, intent on his mission.  _It_ would die, _It_ would suffer.  _It_ would scream in agony just like his Maka had, as soft skin that he had touched ripped and strong heart that he had fallen in love with stopped beating.

 

_it. Would. Die._

 

Soul followed the thrumming of its soul, because he could  _hear_ it now, a call to be torn out and slurped up like candy. Saliva dripped from his bared teeth, and people fled in terror at the sight of this man, this monster, as he burst through those last doors.

 

He didn't register his friends in the room. Everyone was there, Crona and Kid, Patty and Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki, Spirit and Stein, even Miss Marie was there. Tsubaki was holding  _It,_ too shocked to pull  _it_ away, and Soul reached for it with bladed fingers, ready to...

 

_It_...was beautiful.

 

_It_ had eyes like Maka's, jade and shining with defiance, even hours old.  _It_ had his hair, and there was enough of it that it was bound in two tiny pigtails, each as long as the tip of Soul's thumb.

 

_It..._ She _..._ was Maka.

 

He could  _feel_ her there, Maka's wavelength thrumming inside this tiny child that they had created together. She was him as well, and she was perfect. A perfect bundle of both of them, swirled in a perfect embrace like that night.

 

Soul fell to his knees, scythes disappearing as he stared at this little angel. She stared back at him, stubby little fingers clenched in Tsubaki's sleeve. She blinked once, slow like a cat, and Soul broke. For real this time.

 

He curled on himself, letting out a tormented wail that shuddered in the air like a living thing, his grief reaching a climax.

 

He couldn't go on. But he  _had_ to, for her. For Maka. She would want him to keep them going on, and the only way to do this was to raise their baby.

 

His baby. Her baby.  _Their_ baby. Little Sama Evans. Maka had chosen the name, smiling as she held onto her distended belly and devoured, of all things, pickles. Soul barked out a laugh, startling everyone.

 

Pickles. It was ridiculous. Maka  _hated_ pickles, had for as long as Soul had known her. And Sama had made her eat them until she was sick. A sob broke through Soul's chapped, broken lips as his nails dug into the linoleum, breaking them and streaking scarlet across the eggshell.

 

Sama would live. Sama wouldn't just live, she would  _thrive._ Maka thought Spirit was an over affectionate parent? She would look down on them from wherever the fuck she was, and she would shake her head in denial as he became the most ridiculaous father in the world. He would never let Sama out of his sight, she would sleep in daddy's bed and be spoon fed cereal until she was 18.

 

Soul realized that all of his friends were touching him, each with a hand on his body for support. Soul forced himself from his curled position and reached for Sama, stopping when Tsubaki started to pull away.

 

But Sama knew. She reached for him as well, and Tsubaki stopped as father and daughter bonded for the first time. Their eyes locked, Blood and Summer Leaves touching for another dance, another lifetime.

 

Maka Albarn would live on.

 

Soul would see to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing - Black*Star x Nakatsukasa Tsubaki**

**Alternate universe - World War II**

**Warnings - non-graphic depictions of war injuries, racist soldiers being douchy, mild language, sweetness from Tsubaki (But is that REALLY a surprise?)**

 

He was certainly the most interesting patient she had.

 

For one thing...his hair was blue. And she was pretty sure he traded every cigarette and piece of candy he got for hair gel.

 

He didn't smoke, he didn't swear, he wasn't rude or racist towards her and never tried to grab at her bottom when she passed...He just laid there, either staring up at the ceiling unhappily or staring at her with the strangest look of curiosity on his tanned, pained face,

 

That night, after the round of drugs and jeers of "Commie Jap" and "Asian Whore," she found herself at his bed.

 

He laid there, staring at the ceiling, brows (which were also blue...that  _couldn't_ be his natural hair color, could it?) furrowed as he idly rubbed his dog tags.

 

"Hello...Can you sit up tonight?" She didn't know why she was always nervous around him. He was god looking, but so were a number of his fellows. Maybe it was the haunted look in his eyes, or the strength in his posture, even with three chunks of shrapnel embedded so deep in his thigh there was talk of cutting it off.

 

"Huh? Oh...yeah." He sat up slowly, lightly placing his hand on his thigh but not wincing. "But I'm not taking those damned pills."

 

"It'll ease your pain." She told him, holding out the medicine and a glass of water. "Please? I hate to see you hurting."

 

"Heh...'Hate to see me hurting,' huh? What's a sweet girl like you doing here? Why aren't you home?" She looked away from him, trying in vain to hide the soft blush rising to her pale cheeks.

 

"What, Japan? I'm not...welcome there." He cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy, reaching up to take the pills and the water.

 

"Why?" She made sure he swallowed his medicine before answering.

 

"My father doesn't like Western sympathizers." She said softly. "Neither does my grandfather."

 

"Heh." She looked at him, surprised at the mirthless sound. "My sister pleaded with me not to join up. Shoulda listened to her."

 

"Why didn't you?" He looked up at her, his eyes so deep and pained that she got lost in them for a moment.

 

"You." She started, blinking with shock. "Or, people  _like_ you. A sweet Japanese girl willing to care for some stupid American. An old Jewish man teaching German kids how to speak...whatever that language they speak is. All I'm sayin' is the world's too small for us to bicker like a bunch of old farts." _  
_

"That's very wise coming from someone as young as you." She told him, lightly sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

By then, everyone but them was asleep. The sound of snoring and dreaming outbursts filled the tent. They unconsciously lowered their voices.

 

"I ain't wise. I'm just not stupid." She found herself laughing for the first time in a long time, and he smiled like he'd seen something truly beautiful.

 

"Thank you for the talk." She said, starting to stand, but he took her wrist gently in his hand.

 

"Do you know Morse?" He asked her. She paused, confused, then nodded.

 

"Yes."

 

"Lay with me, for a while. I'm not tryin' anything funny, I just want to talk for a while longer...And if any of these idiots wake up and hear us talking, they'll start up with that racist shit again." She thought it over for a moment, then slowly laid next to him, careful not to nudge his leg.

 

 _Do you understand this?_ his tapping was very light, sending a small shiver up her spine.

 

 _Yes._ She tapped back. He smiled.

 

_Thank you for caring. Thank you for everything._

 

She understood.

 

He didn't want to say this out loud, he was too strong for that...meaning he was too afraid to show feelings so powerful. Her eyes teared up without her meaning too.

 

_Your welcome. I've noticed you looking at me._

 

_You were the first thing I saw when I woke up from blacking out after that grenade blew up next to me. You were so beautiful, the moonlight made you look even paler than you already are. Do you EVER leave this tent?_

 

She couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping.

 

_Not often....And you're not too bad looking yourself._

 

_When this is all over, and the idiots who started this war've had their fill of blood and death...Maybe I'll bring you back to the states. My mom'll make you a lasagna that'll make you smack your grandma._

 

She laughed again, covertly brushing her hand against his. He took her hand in his, squeezing lightly and making her heart flutter.

 

_I'd like that. A lot._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing - Crona x Kid**

**Post Anime - Asura's gone and there's peace for the moment**

**Additional Notes - I see Crona as gender-less, but English has no nice gender-less pronouns...I'll be alternating between him and her, as if we're unsure which gender Crona is (which isn't false). Hopefully this won't be as confusing as it sounds :P**

 

 

 

Crona didn't like shopping.

 

Crona didn't like the stares she got, whether curious or hateful.

 

Crona didn't share this with her captors. Crona didn't want to hurt their feelings.

 

Crona felt he was  _much_ too kind a person.

 

"What about this?' Liz asked, holding up a baby blue, frilly blouse that probably cost a fortune.

 

"I...I-I like m-my robe..." She said softly, trying to comfort himself by wrapping an arm tightly across his torso to clutch at the opposite arm.

 

Normally it worked...but there were too many people, too many stares.

 

"Aw, c'mon Crona! You  _always_ wear that robe. You should try something new!"

 

"Yay!" Patty laughed, throwing up her arms. "You're gonna look so pretty!" Crona looked between them, flabbergasted.

 

"W-why do I need t-to look different?" He asked.

 

"Weeeeeell..." Liz leaned forward conspiratorially, a glint in her eye. "Shinigami-sama is planning a dance for the entire school, a sorta celebration for the defeat of that Kishin...and  _Kid_ \--"

 

"K-K-Kid-kun?" Crona asked, unhappy at the blush that automatically rose to his cheeks. Liz grinned victoriously.

 

"Yes." She practically purred. "Kid wants you to go with him. And you need to look nice."

 

"R-really?" Crona asked softly. "K-Kid-kun wants m-me to go with him?"

 

"Yep!" Liz beamed, holding up the blouse again. "So what do you think? Do you want to be feminine or masculine? Your lucky, Crona, you get to choose and not be laughed at!"

 

_No I don't..._

 

* * *

 

 

Crona stood in a corner in the hall, so nervous he felt like he was going to have a heart attack...or something.

 

Liz was dancing with some guy, Patty was laughing at Black*Star as he told a joke, much to the chagrin of Tsubaki (It must've been inappropriate), Soul and Maka were dancing, and Shinigami-Sama stood on the sidelines, Death Scythe standing next to him and glaring flaming swords at Soul.

 

Everything was normal...So why wasn't Kid-kun there?

 

Crona took a very deep breath, trying to keep her hands from shaking. He would just slip out, no one would notice, and she could retreat to Miss Marie's house and--

 

"Sorry I'm late." Crona jumped, stricken with embarrassment as Kid walked up to her. he was smiling, butterscotch eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

 

Crona grabbed her arm again, trembling lightly with trepidation. "H-h-hi, Kid-kun..." She clenched her eyes shut as Kid stepped closer, then his warm, dry hand was gently cupping his face. Crona opened his eyes, trembling for a different reason, now.

 

"Crona, I don't care what you wear, I don't mind what you do..." Kid grined as he tugged the shoulder of Crona's frilly pink blouse up. "...Just as long as your symmetrical."

 

Crona found herself smiling, her fear melting into a warm, melty feeling in her stomach.

 

Was this love? Or was thsi something else?

 

"Come on, Crona." Kid held out his hand, smiling at him with a sparkle in his eyes. "Come dance with me."

 

Crona slowly took his hand, his smile melting into tears. Kid clasped her to him, chin resting on the top of her head.

 

"I'll never harm you, Crona. Not physically, or mentally. Your past is way behind us now...and if you let me, I really want to be in your future."

 

The "I love you" didn't have to be said. It was obvious in the tiny sliver of space between them.

 

"I c-c-can't really d-dance..." Crona whispered, clutching him tighter.

 

"Then let's just stay here. I like this."

 

* * *

 

Liz happened to glance where Crona had been, checking up on her, and saw the embrace between her and Kid. She grinned, stepping back from the guy she had been dancing with.

 

"Excuse me, sorry." She went to Maka where she was dancing with soul, tapping her shoulder. Maka looked at her, at first with an annoyed expression, then with a hopeful one.

 

"Well?" Maka asked, green eyes shining with hope. "Did it work?"

 

"The lovebirds are over there." Liz grinned, pointing. Maka looked, cheering quietly as Soul grinned.

 

"Very cool, Kid." Soul said smoothly, pulling Maka against his side. "Who knew, eh?"

 

"Oh, hush." Maka said playfully. "We all knew."

 

"Aw man..." Liz said, rubbing at her suddenly teary eyes. "Death, I'm such a sucker for this kind of thing."


End file.
